


SOL-mate

by shitai



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daesung is soft, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, and very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Daesung wonders how he ever got someone as amazing as Youngbae.





	SOL-mate

**Author's Note:**

> All my bigbang fics are based around shitty puns  
> I'm sorry

Daesung loves when Youngbae wears tank tops, because it means Daesung gets to sit and adore his arms.

He loves every inch of Youngbae, from the soft ends of his hair, to his handsome face, to his muscular torso, to his beautiful hips, to his toned legs. But most of all, he loved where Youngbae's shoulders met his back. 

Right above where Youngbae's arm joined with his back, just below his shoulder, was Youngbae's tattoo. Three water droplets falling from a flower petal. Daesung had his too, but it was in the palm of his hand and a mirror image of his boyfriend's. It just looked that much more intricate on Youngbae. He guessed that this was because his tattoo ran through several lines in his hand, but even with his palm completely flat, Youngbae's looked better. Daesung could spend hours just marvelling at it, tracing his fingers over it, pressing his palm against it so that the lines match up. It sent a little jolt of electricity down his arm, and he knew it happened to Youngbae too, because he always flinched slightly, but smiled after.

Daesung just loved being near Youngbae. He always felt so warm and content near Youngbae. He made his heart jump and swell with every touch, every smile, every small gesture of kindness. He loved how much of a good person Youngbae was, to anyone he ever met. One of his fondest memories was when Younbae was helping a lost child find their mother again. Seeing that alone made Daesung dream of how wonderful it would be to raise a child with him.

Youngbae was the perfect man, Daesung was sure of it. Perfect in every single way, shape and form. Daesung would never deserve an angel like Youngbae.

But an angel is what he has, and he couldn't be more thankful to God for it.

 


End file.
